Problems are present in techniques for remote printer driver initialization between one system that uses a printer driver and another system that vends, but does not use, the printer driver. Users are unable to store the printer driver in an environment that did not facilitate the normal printer driver initialization and operation.
As a specific example, printer drivers have standard entry points that are called into by a Microsoft Windows system to permit the print driver to perform its initialization process. However, when a user sets up a printer share intended to be used by Microsoft Windows clients on a machine that is non-Microsoft Windows, the driver cannot be initialized from that machine. This can result in failure of the printer driver when it is vended to the Microsoft Windows machine.
Therefore, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints.